Best Friends
by Laura Colfer
Summary: Kurt vive enamorado de su mejor amigo y quiere superarlo sin pensar que el también empieza a verlo de otra manera . ¿Sera muy tarde para Blaine cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por el castaño? ¿Podrá Kurt volver a verlo con ojos de enamorado? ¿O alguien mas ya habrá ocupado su lugar en su corazón? Klaine. Con un poco de Kurtbastian. (Posibles escenas entre dos hombres?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Sé que debería estar actualizando Lovers en vez de estar creando nuevas historias, pero la idea se me vino a la cabeza de la nada y no me pude resistir…Espero que les guste!

Chapter 1:

-He conocido al chico más lindo de todo el mundo!

El moreno entro en la habitación de su mejor amigo y se acostó en la cama junto a él.

-¿Otro?-se burló el castaño

-Estoy seguro que este si es el indicado

-Lo mismo dijiste de Jeff, y de Nick. Ahora ambos están enamoradísimos.

-Eso fue una simple coincidencia…. ¿Ok?-el ojiazul rió

-¿Cómo has conocido al futuro señor Anderson?

-En GAP-empezó el moreno- estaba comprando y de repente lo vi! Y él me miro….

Blaine seguía hablando entusiasmado, pero Kurt ya no lo escuchaba. Había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que lo conoció, incluso se lo había dicho!. Pero el moreno no albergaba los mismos sentimientos que él; y el ojiazul estaba orgulloso de su amistad. No cualquiera podía decir que era mejor amigo del chico del que estaba enamorado, mucho menos después de haber perdido su virginidad juntos. Fue raro pero lo afrontaron como personas maduras y ahora hasta podían hacer bromas de eso.

Pero, siempre hay un pero, Kurt seguía enamoradísimo de Blaine y estaba harto de eso. No se quejaba de su vida amorosa, mucho menos de su vida sexual. Ambas eran muy activas y se sentía a gusto con eso. Solo que deseaba poder encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera olvidar al chico. Lo necesitaba.

-Kurt ¿Me estas escuchando?-la pregunta de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Sí, claro

-Liar, liar, pants on fire * -

-En serio te estaba escuchando

-¿Qué dije?

-Que te vas a casar con ese chico….

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Es lo que dices siempre

-Lo ves! No estabas escuchando

-Ok, Ok Me descubriste

-¿En que estabas pensando?-el ojiazul se quedó callado por un momento pensando una excusa

-En que mi papa me ha castigado!

-¿Por qué?

-Por cubrir a Finn en una de sus salidas con Rachel

-Te dije que te iba a descubrir algún día!

-Ya me di cuenta. Gracias

-¿Cuál es tu castigo?

-Voy a ser niñera el fin de semana-el moreno lo ve fijamente por unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír histéricamente

-Pero, si a ti no te gustan los niños!

-Por eso es un castigo, genio

-Bueno, yo no tengo que hacer nada el fin de semana.-Kurt lo mira confundido- Iré contigo!

-Y ¿Por qué irías conmigo?

-Para evitar que acogotes a algún niño inocente que tuvo la mala suerte de que sus padres te contraten…

-Muy gracioso-dice molesto-pero si, ven conmigo, voy a necesitar un poco de distracción

-Genial! Me encantan los niños

-Por supuesto- Blaine lo mira preocupado

-No es lo único que te molesta ¿cierto?

-No…

-¿Qué pasa?

Kurt mira a su amigo, este podría ser el momento de decirle que no lo ha olvidado y que sigue pensando en él. Pero también podría ser el momento en el que arruinara su amistad para siempre, y no está dispuesto a perderlo.

-Nada.

* La frase significa: Mentiroso, mentiroso, pantalones en llamas. Pero me pareció más graciosa si la dejaba en inglés.

Primer capítulo cortito, pero es que es solo una introducción. No me juzguen!

Esto podría pasar como un drabble, así que si no les gusta lo puedo dejar aquí y no seguir. Es su decisión si quieren que la siga.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kurt estaba concentrado en su hoja, tenía que sacar una muy buena nota para aprobar el curso.

-Hola-dio un salto al escuchar a su amigo

-Nick, casi me matas del susto-el chico le sonrió coquetamente

-Qué bueno que no lo hice, porque tengo que preguntarte algo

-Dime

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado?-Kurt sonrió apunto de aceptar hasta que recordó su castigo

-No puedo-el chico cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de desilusión

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está castigado-la voz de Blaine se escuchó desde atrás de Nick que miro al castaño confundido

-¿Castigado?

-Si…-dijo desanimadamente

-Bueno, otro día será- le sonrió una vez más y se fue sin despedirse del moreno.

El castaño vio como una de las pocas posibilidades de olvidar a Blaine se iba. De verdad le gustaba Nick, y ahora que lo invitaba a salir, estaba castigado. Lavida era muy injusta.

-Hey! Tierra llamando a Kurt!-lo llamo su amigo

-Mi vida apesta!

-¿Solo por qué no pudiste salir con Nick?

-De verdad me gusta-hizo un puchero-mucho

Blaine se rio de su expresión. Le había parecido adorable Kurt haciendo un puchero, y eso le asustaba. A él no le podía gustar su mejor amigo, arruinaría todo.

-Es un idiota

-Antes te llevabas muy bien con el ¿Qué paso?

-Por lo de Jeff ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, sí. Pero solo a ti se te ocurre pedirle una cita cuando estaba de novio con Nick

-Pero él fue el que acepto

-Aun así, deberían hablarse. Nick ya no está con Jeff y a ti ya no te gusta ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no, pero es una cuestión de orgullo.

-Bobos. –en ese momento toco el timbre de fin de clases

-Vamos, tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas para cumplir tu castigo.-Kurt gruño-Vamos

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Matare a cualquier niño que este ahí-Blaine rio

-Sí, claro

Tocaron el timbre de la casa. Una mujer muy guapa salió a atenderlos.

-Oh, hola. Tú debes ser el niñero-dijo mirando a Kurt

-Sí, soy yo. Espero no le moleste que haya traído un amigo para que me ayude.

-No, no me molesta-haciéndose a un lado de la puerta-Pasen

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono, entrando

-Mis bebes están arriba, Daniel tiene catorce años y es a él a quien tienen que cuidar-dijo gesticulando con las manos-y Sebastián, él tiene 18 y solo tienen que asegurarse que no salga de casa.

-Claro señora, no se preocupe-dijo Blaine-los cuidaremos bien

La señora tomo su bolso e hizo una última revisión general de su aspecto y abrió la puerta.

-Cuídenmelos bien, por favor. Regreso el domingo en la noche. Bye-saliendo de casa

-Son dos! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cuidar a dos niños?

-Uno cada uno-explico el moreno- además uno no es un niño

-Ese me lo quedo yo! Va a ser mucho más fácil

-Y así me aseguro de que no mates al niño

-Exacto-Blaine abrazo al castaño, sin ninguna razón aparente, y se quedaron así por unos minutos

-En vez de estarse abrazando, deberían venir a cuidarnos ¿no creen?-los dos se soltaron y miraron de quien provenía la voz

El castaño se quedó en shock. Era el chico más lindo del universo!. Tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, un pelo muy bien peinado y una sonrisita arrogante que le gustaba. Sebastián al darse cuenta del efecto sobre Kurt le sonrió coquetamente, a lo que el ojiazul se sonrojo por completo. Blaine frunció el entrecejo.

-Soy Blaine y él es Kurt-los presento el moreno

-Hola Kurt…..y Blaine

-Hola-respondió bajito el ojiazul a lo que el ojiverde sonrió aún más

-Síganme les presentaré a mi hermanito- dirigiéndose a la segunda planta

-Esto sí que va a ser divertido-dijo emocionado el castaño subiendo. Sin darse cuenta de la molestia causada en Blaine, que lo seguía de cerca.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Otro cap. Voy a seguir escribiendo el fic. Pero voy a hacerlo lo más cortito que pueda.

Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Un fin de semana completo! Había soportado los coqueteos de Kurt con ese chico por todo un fin de semana. No es que le molestara, claro que no, pero tampoco tenían que haber hecho como que él no estaba ahí y prácticamente follar en todos lados. Lo peor de todo era que al parecer habían sido buenos cuidando al niño y los habían contratado por dos meses más. Todos los fines de semana.

-Hey!-escucho la voz desde la puerta

-¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-el castaño entro por completo al cuarto cerrando la puerta

-Vengo a disculparme-poniendo ojos tristes

-¿Por qué?-acercándose a abrazarlo

-Todo el fin se semana te ignore. Y ahora nos han contratado por dos meses.

-Está bien, no hay problema

-Prometo no volver a ignorarte más-abrazando más fuerte a su amigo-y si lo hago, Golpéame!

Siguieron abrazados por un rato más. A ojos de cualquier otra persona ajena a ellos, serian una pareja de enamorados. Pero, no era así, ellos eran solo mejores amigos. Por más que de alguna manera ambos querían cambiar eso.

-Te gusto ¿no?

-Si… ¿Crees que le guste?

-El chico babea por ti-Kurt suspiro alto

-Creo que es hora de que me valla. Antes de que sea muy tarde.

Ambos se deshicieron del abrazo y se dirigieron a la puerta. La abrieron, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y se escuchaban los pasos del dependiente de los dormitorios. Cerraron la puerta rápidamente.

-Mierda! Sabía que no debía venir tan tarde! No llegare a mi cuarto sin que me vean

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres

-No, definitivamente no

-No va a pasar lo mismo de la última vez

-No lo se

-Creí que habías superado eso

-Lo he superado

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que aún es un poco incomodo

-Estábamos borrachos!

-Pero eso no es excusa.

-Ni siquiera hicimos algo

-Nos frotamos!

-Como si no nos hubiéramos acostados antes-contraataco el moreno-somos amigos Kurt. Te prometo que no va a pasar nada.

-Eso lo sé-reconoció-es solo que me siento un poquito avergonzado por todo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien

Kurt asintió, aun no muy seguro, la última vez que durmió con Blaine estaban MUY borrachos. Y terminaron frotándose uno contra el otro hasta correrse. No sabían exactamente como habían llegado hasta esa situación, pero lo hicieron. Y aunque habían llevado muy bien lo de su primera vez, por alguna razón lo de frotarse borrachos le hacía sentir incómodo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El castaño se desperezó sintiendo un peso extra sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con el brazo de Blaine rodeándolo y su cabeza en su pecho. Ok, eso no era nada de solo amigos. Dio un salto fuera de la cama haciendo caer a su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios, Kurt?-dijo el moreno sobándose-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-dijo insegura-Me tengo que ir!

-Ok…?

El castaño se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación corriendo. Sin darse cuenta en ningún momento de que se había cambiado en frente de Blaine, quien aún seguía en shock por el golpe inicial.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No había pasado nada malo, tal vez no había sido buena idea recostarse en su pecho, pero antes lo hacían muy naturalmente. Las cosas estaban cambiando, demasiado, antes parecían niños jugando. Ahora con el solo hecho de verlo cambiarse frente a él….hecho una mirada a su entrepierna.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine se había encerrado. Todo el día, encerrado. Pensando, solo pensando. Y se había descubierto pensando en su amigo, pero no como siempre. Se había descubierto pensando en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su boca….en aquel chico con el que coqueteaba.

Todo era muy confuso. El no debía albergar sentimientos por su amigo, pero ¿Y lo de la mañana? Le había encantado tenerlo abrazado, verlo casi desnudo…. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Lo quiero- la respuesta salió sola de su boca, y el, no pudo negarla

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir cap. Tratare de subir mas seguido.

Gracias por leer. Dejen Reviews.


End file.
